ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)
Iago PUC’s version of the third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man (subtitled "New Warriors Unleashed") is an alternate TV series story-line for the season, which focuses on Spider-Man learning teamwork with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four while facing new threats, not only to New York, but the whole world. As he progresses, Spider-Man also focuses on his relationship with both old and new friends as most of them learn (or admit awareness) of his identity of Peter Parker and also become superheroes themselves, including Gwen Stacy (now known as Spider-Woman), Liz Allan (who becomes Firestar), and Mary Jane Watson (who becomes Tigra). The season also introduces Peter Parker's sister Teresa (who becomes a heroic version of Stardust), as well as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel and Dante Pertuz / Inferno. Episodes # "A Pair of Webslingers" - Following another fight with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man meets a new young heroine calling herself Spider-Woman, who takes a friendly liking to him and surprises him with her awareness of his identity of Peter Parker. At the same time, Peter makes things up with both Liz Allan and Gwen Stacy (both have likewise learned of his secret as Spider-Man and agreed to remain friends with him for his heroic deeds towards them). As he progresses, Peter learns of three new secrets: the existance of three mystical artifacts called the "World's Scions", J. Jonah Jameson's true reason to call Spider-Man a "menace", but the most surprising of all... Spider-Woman's connection with one of Peter's friends. Episode ends with Spider-Man and Spider-Woman (revealed to be Gwen) defeating Doctor Octopus and preventing him from escaping with the files about the World's Scions and exposing Jameson for hiring Octavius to destroy Spider-Man in exchange of the files. # "On the Tiger's Claws" - Following J. Jonah Jameson's arrest for involvement with Doctor Octopus' schemes, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman learn of a new superheroine called Tigra patrolling around New York and discover that one of the Scions: the Earth Scion of China, was found and rebuilt. At the same time, Peter begins a new romantic relationship with Mary Jane Watson, who also learned of his secret as Spider-Man. Peter and Gwen will soon learn of the better when it turns out that Mary Jane was the one who reassembled the pieces of the Scion and became Tigra as they work together to stop Silver Sable's Wild Pack from obtaining answers about the other two Scions. # "We Are Family" - After learning of his deceased parents' old researches which included more information about the World's Scions, Peter Parker travels with the Fantastic Four to Greece (where Richard and Mary Parker moved to after leaving Peter to the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May) to find more answers. There, he discovers that he has a younger sister named Teresa, who had sworn to protect her parents' old secrets from anyone (including the Osborns) who could violate that secret. Teresa also has a box containing the pieces of the Ocean Scion of Atlantis, and Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four work to buy her time to complete it by battling Attuma, who longs to retrieve the Scion in order to use its power against the surface dwellers. # "Fire and Feathers" - While Liz Allan (who had manifested her brother Mark's Pyrokinetic abilities) trains with the Fantastic Four, Peter Parker, Teresa, Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy are accompanied by Sally Avril in a fieldtrip at Babylon, where the third and last of the World's Scions: the Sky Scion of Babylon, was found. Peter, Mary Jane and Gwen soon discover that Sally had found the last piece of the Scion and (as Spider-Man, Tigra and Spider-Woman) work with Asgardian Prince Thor to protect her from Loki and stop him from obtaining the Scion for his purposes on Asgard. Episode ends with Liz Allan and Sally Avril becoming Firestar and Songbird respectively (and both promising to keep Peter's secret as Spider-Man) while the now-powerless Scions are kept safe in China, Atlantis and Babylon. # "Feeling Ultimate" - While he hears news of Spider-Woman, Stardust, Tigra, Firestar and Songbird enjoying their first team up, Spider-Man encounters Miles Morales and Flash Thompson's younger brother Max, two new students of Midtown High who were bitten by a new radioactive spider which was created in secret by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp, and trains them to become new spider-powered heroes. The three also work together to stop Harry Osborn, who (still bent to get revenge on Spider-Man) ended up obtaining his father's old technology and became the Hobgoblin. Meanwhile, the girls, who are teaming up with Black Widow to stop Madame Viper's schemes in Hydra, come close to discover that Norman (who was presumed dead following his last encounter with Spider-Man) is still alive. # "Iron Jungle" - Peter and his friends are attending to a science fair of Midtown High which is taking place at Stark Expo. They get a greedy competitor with Alistair Smythe, whose project consists of a Super-Adaptoid made of his father Spencer's technology. Things get worse when Doctor Octopus and Mandarin storm in and compete against each other to steal Smythe's invention for their own purposes. Spider-Man and his friends work alonside Iron Man to stop the villains and the Super-Adaptoid when it gets possessed by the alien A.I. Ultron, who seeks to begin the extinction of humans. # "World War Rhino" - Following a fight with a Hydra-marked Hulkbuster Android, Spider-Man and his team discover that scientists allied to General Thunderbolt Ross are working with Hydra in experimenting on both humans and metahumans for a illegal experiment which consists on creating Ross' own army of Super Soldiers. Two of these subjects include Gwen's brother Gabriel and Spider-Man's foe Rhino. They team up with Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man and Hulk to save the citizens and stop and expose Ross' schemes. But they must also contend with Rhino, who ends up running out of both Ross and Hydra's control and, more dangerous and berserk than usual, threatens to wreack as much havoc as he believes necessary in New York. By the end of the episode, after Rhino is defeated, Gabriel dons the moniker American Knight and joins Spider-Man's team while Ross is arrested along with Rhino. # "For Your Eye Only" - Spider-Man teams up with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and a reluctant Punisher on a dangerous mission in Latveria, where Doctor Doom had stolen an powerful device of Kree Technology from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra to create the Ultimate Weapon of "World Order". Meanwhile, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Spider and Kid Arachnid help their new classmate Sam Alexander find answers about his missing father, who carries on a amazing secret related to both the source of Doctor Doom's weapon and a device created by the alien force Ronan the Accuser swore to destroy. # "To Be Inhuman" - Following the destruction of the source of Doctor Doom's weapon (which was revealed to be a crystal containing Terrigen Gas), Spider-Man and his team learn of the existance of the Inhumans, alien humans who were experimented on by the Kree Empire decades ago. Among those Inhumans on Earth, they encounter young fangirl Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Dante Pertuz / Inferno and Kevin Chase / Blizzard and train with them. Of course Spider-Man and his team must also protect them from rogue Inhuman Exile, who seeks to corrupt young Inhumans on Earth to start his campaign against humanity, and Ronan the Accuser, who seeks to commit the genocide of Inhumans on Earth and Attilan by any means. # "All In Your Mind" - Spider-Man is out to stop Oscorp's lattest invention: a new synthezoid with a Vibranium body and a alien gem in its forehead codinamed "Vision", created to read and expose metahumans' minds (as part of Harry Osborn's plan to uncover and expose Spider-Man's identity). Spider-Man activates the synthezoid with a microship containing the consciousness of his father Richard Parker's old A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S., leading the synthezoid to start acting as a new hero and join Spider-Man's side. Despite being on the run from Oscorp's mercenaries, Vision teams up with Spider-Man in searching for and exposing Norman Osborn (who is hiding somewhere in New York after Spider-Man's teammates discovered him). In the episode's climax, Norman is exposed for faking his death and arrested along with his son Harry, who become remorseful of his pointless grudge with Spider-Man... and also with his father's wrong doings against the Parkers. # "Lost Seeds" - Spider-Man and the team come across a teenage alien girl named Mantis, who is on the run from Ronan the Accuser's Kree mercenaries, who are planning to use her as a living weapon against the "enemies of the Empire", and the Ravagers, alien pirates and smugglers attempting to sell her to the robots of Halfworld. The young heroes team up with Captain Marvel to defeat the aliens and make Mantis safe. They also need to travel to Halfworld and destroy Ultron, the mastermind behind the Halworld robots, once and for all. # "New Warriors Assemble, Part 1" - When the Avengers are reported missing, Spider-Man and his friends form their team, the New Warriors, to protect New York while searching for answers about their missing heroes' wherebouts. The young heroes also have greedy competitors on the Thunderbolts, who have assembled for apparently the same purpose. But when they discover that the new self-proclaimed "heroes" are not what they appear to be, the New Warriors must uncover, expose and thwart their plans and find a way to bring back the Avengers. # "New Warriors Assemble, Part 2" - Following their fight against the Thunderbolts (who turn out to be Baron Zemo and the Masters of Evil), the New Warriors split in two groups. One group stays to keep an eye on the Masters of Evil and put an stop on their plans by any means, the other group travels with Captain Marvel to Titan to rescue the remaining Avengers, who are being held prisoners of Thanos to be brainwashed as his new Black Order. # "The Power Pack Within" - After battling Silver Sable's Wild Pack, Spider-Man and his team come across the Power siblings, four children who had developed superpowers from a cosmic artifact which was build by the Kree Empire. While training them to be the superheroes they want to be, Spider-Man and his team must also protect the children from Hala the Accuser, who seeks to retrieve the artifact by any means necessary... even if it means to kill the siblings to do so. # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - Characters and Voice Actors Main Protagonists Peter Parker / Spider-Man * V/A: Josh Keaton * Biography: A teenager who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Appearance: The same as in the original show. His current costume is based on the one worn by Tom Holland's character in Captain America: Civil War. His space/underwater suit is based on the Iron Spider suit featured in Avengers: Infinity War. Mary Jane Watson / Tigra * V/A: Tara Strong (replacing Vanessa Marshall from the previous seasons and reprising her role from Ultimate Spider-Man) * Biography: Peter's current girlfriend and love interest who admits awareness of his secret as Spider-Man and joins his crime-fighting campaign after she reassembled the pieces of the Earth Scion of China, which magically granted her the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of fire and ice breathing, night vision, hypnosis and the strengths of several tigers (superhuman strength, stamina, wallclawling and the able to run and swim in superhuman speed). * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Her Tigra persona is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the comics, but with the costume colored on red with red strippes in it and added with two golden bracelets and a small tiara. Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman * V/A: Lacey Chabert * Biography: One of Peter's former lovers who remains friends with him and learns of his secret life as Spider-Man. She becomes Spider-Woman after being bitten by a lab spider created by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp and receiving an advanced version of Spider-Man's Web-shooters (which can conjure her Web Suit via nanotech) provided for her by Reed Richards. * Appearance: Based on her more confident and attractive character in the previous season. Her Spider-Woman web-suit is the same as in the Spider-Gwen comic book series, but added with some white parts of her costume which ressemble a two piece leotard. Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * V/A: Ogie Banks * Biography: A new young student in Midtown High who receives spider-like abilities after being bitten by one of the lab spiders created by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp and receiving his own Web-shooters provided for him by Peter Parker, who becomes his teacher. He has a secret crush on Gwen Stacy. * Appearance: The same as in the comics, and toned after the characters in the show. Jack Thompson / Scarlet Spider * V/A: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: Flash Thompson's shy younger brother and a new young student in Midtown High who receives spider-like abilities after being bitten by one of the lab spiders created by Spencer Smythe in Oscorp and receiving his own Web-shooters provided for him by Peter Parker, who becomes his teacher. * Appearance: He is visually a blond-haired blue-eyed teenager a few inches as tall as Miles. As Scarlet Spider, he sports a web suit ressembling the Spider-Man suit introduced in Spider-Man: Far From Home added with a red hood. Liz Allan / Firestar * V/A: Alanna Ubach * Biography: One of Peter's former lovers who remains friends with him and learns of his secret life as Spider-Man. She becomes Firestar after Oscorp scientists under Harry Osborn's orders kidnap her and infuse her with her brother Mark's blood sample, granting her the abilities of flight and pyrokinesis, so that she will be used for Harry's revenge on Spider-Man. She eventually breaks free with help from Spider-Man and Human Torch and trains with the Fantastic Four before going on a crime-fighting spree alongside Spider-Man. Though her status as a metahuman is rendered public knowledge, the citizens of New York (who nickname her Firestar) embrace her as a new heroine. * Appearance: The same as in previous seasons. Her Firestar costume is a one piece leotard version of the one worn by her Earth-1610 counterpart with red gloves and a flaming star logo in her chest. Also, her hair turns auburn and bursts in flames in her superhero form. Sally Avril / Songbird * V/A: Grey DeLisle * Biography: Liz Allan's best friend who initially mistrusted Peter until she learned of his connection with Spider-Man and vowed not to tell anyone else about it; plus, even apologising for everything she blamed him for. She becomes Songbird after she places the last piece of the Sky Scion of Babylon back to its place, resulting in the Scion trnsferring its energies towards her and granting her abilities of "Earth's Mightiest Birds of Prey" (including Superhuman Speed Flight (adapted from a Peregrine Falcon), Superhuman Strength (adapted from a Golden Eagle), Superhuman Intellect (adapted from the Owls, which represent Wisdom and Knowledge in mythology), Night Vision, Sonic Wave bird cry and Camouflage). She can also conjure for herself a pair of Wings in her back, and a Amazonian armor with her bracellets along with a Vibranium staff which can shape-shift into any weapon. She also has a telepathic link with Athena, a Vibranium-powered Barn Owl named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. * Appearance: The same as in previous seasons. Her Songbird attire is a one-piece blue leotard with a pair of long silver boots, a pair of golden bracellets and a platinum tiarra with a small Vibranium shard in the forehead. Athena is a regular-sized barn owl with blue eyes and a Vibranium shard in her forehead. Gabriel Stacy / American Knight * V/A: Robbie Daymond * Biography: Gwen's older brother. He becomes American Knight after being injected by rogue scientists working for General Ross with a sample of the Super Soldier formula which created Captain America and donning a special flag-suit and a Vibranium Shield projector provided for him by Tony Stark. * Appearance: Visually a brown-haired green eyed teenager. His American Knight suit is based on the one worn by Rayshaun Lucas in the Marvel Rising franchise. J.A.R.V.I.S. / Vision * V/A: Cameron Bowen * Biography: An Synthezoid made of Vibranium body powered by the Mind Stone which was created by Oscorp Scientists to read and expose metahumans' minds (as part of Harry Osborn's plan to expose Spider-Man's identity in revenge of his actions against his father Norman) until Peter Parker converted the android to his side by uploading his father Richard's AI J.A.R.V.I.S. in its brain. * Appearance: A teenaged variant of Paul Bettany's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Teresa Parker / Stardust * V/A: Mae Whitman * Biography: Peter's long lost younger sister who was born one year after Richard and Mary Parker left their son Peter to live with their uncle Ben and aunt May. In present day, she was later reunited with her brother and, after being protected by him and the Fantastic Four from Attuma, she reassembled the Ocean Scion of Atlantis (which was stolen by her parents from Oscorp mercenaries who stole it from the Atlanteans) and was given with the Scion's powers, which granted her Atlantean-based abilities (superhuman strength, speed (able to run and swim in maximum speed), stamina and vision (able to watch in long distances and in the dark), camouflage, underwater breathing, communication with sea animals and Hydrokinesis, the ability to harness and control water). She now lives with her brother in their aunt May's home and fights alogside Spider-Man as Stardust. As Stardust, she also wields a trident which can be summoned from the star in her chest. * Appearance: She is a female younger version of her brother with a larger hair and green eyes. As Stardust, she has elf ears, violet eyes and blue hair and sports a one piece leotard based on light green fish skin with a golden belt and a white star logo in her chest. Her trident is a platinum variant of the Trident of Poseidon. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * V/A: Kathreen Khavari * Biography: A 13-year-old young Inhuman girl who developed the abilities of Size/Shape shifting and Healing factor after exposing herself to the Terrigen Mist on Earth and she uses them to take up the persona of her childhood idol Carol Danvers' former alter-ego and to protect her homestead from its criminal underworld. * Appearance: The same as in [[Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy|Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy]] and Avengers Unleashed. Mantis * V/A: Hynden Walch * Biography: A naive but innocent teenage alien girl with the abilities of Empathy, Astral Projection, Superhuman Leaping, Healing Factor and Plant Manipulation. She first appears escaping from the Ravagers' ship after she was captured by Nebula to be brainwashed as Ronan the Accuser's living weapon. During her run from the Ravagers and the Kree, Mantis found refuge on Earth, where she met and befriended Spider-Man and his teammates and joined their team, whom she saw as a new family despite having considered herself an outcast for other alien races. * Appearance: Visually a teenaged variant of Pom Klementieff's character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and Avengers: Infinity War, but with indigo eyes and two small plant-based tattooes in her cheeks. She wears a two-piece dark green leotard, a leaf-made wristlet in her left arm and a blue flower in her hair. Sam Alexander / Nova * V/A: Scott Menville * Biography: A 14-year-old teenager who was chosen to become a new member of the Nova Corps when his father, Jesse Alexander, left behind his Nova helmet. * Appearance: The same as in the current comics. Dante Pertuz / Inferno * V/A: Sam Riegel * Biography: A teenage Inhuman with Pyrokinetic and Magma abilities as well as Healing Factor. Though his identity and his status as an Inhuman are public knowledge, Dante is still accepted by New York citizens as a hero. He is also Liz Allan's new boyfriend and usually expresses his anger towards his foes in his fiery lava form. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. Kevin Chase / Blizzard * V/A: Max Mittelman * Biography: A young Inhuman with Ice abilities. * Appearance: Based on the original character featured in the flashbacks of Marvel Rising: Initiation Episode 2, Floor Toms and Spider Webs. His Blizzard suit is a blue and white variant of Inferno's costume with a snowflake logo in his chest and a breathing mask. Supporting Characters TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: More coming soon... Antagonists TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: TBA * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: More coming soon... Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Seasons Category:Revived shows Category:Marvel Comics